


with you

by buttercupp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BB-8 IS A CAT, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey is just mentioned, a lot of unnecessary kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupp/pseuds/buttercupp
Summary: an au one-shot in which loud noises affect poe but he hasn't told finn and finn has fireworks for the new years





	with you

"BB I can't wash the dishes if you keep getting in the way!"

The orange fluffy cat was confusingly fascinated the flowing tap and continued to keep putting her paw in the running water, resulting in Finn having to stop and move her away.

"Oh Finn just let her have fun," Poe interjected and pat her on the head.

"You know she literally stands in her own poop about three times a day right?" Finn grumbled to himself as he rinsed the last soapy dish.

Poe opened his mouth trying to deliver a comeback but failed, so he settled with a simple, "So?" His eyes watched Finn walk towards him with a smirk.

"Sooo, I win. But I have something for you that will make you feel better, probably not BB though."

"Which is?" Poe smiled and pulled Finn closer into an embrace.

"Fireworks."

Fireworks, Poe couldn't do fireworks. Especially since that incident at Rey's party a few years back. At least she caught him in time and led him to a back room. Everybody would've seen-

"Oh, that's great! But what about BB, and when were you thinking about firing them?" Poe responded with mock joy in his voice.

"I'm sure that she will be fine. But I think we should light them a little bit after we watch the ball drop, and midnight is gonna be here in about an hour. So then."  

-

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

_'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Finn and Poe yelled in unison along with the two T.V. announcers before sharing a quick messy kiss. 

"Okay, we need to take a picture!" Poe said grabbing his phone and quickly snapped a photo of the three of them.

"Let me see," Finn spoke and dropped BB-8 onto the floor peering at the glowing screen. He chuckled "We survived another year," Finn said looking into the other's eyes lovingly.

"We sure did," Poe responded and slowly took Finn's mouth in his, tenderly moving his lips against the others. He placed his hand on the other's thigh slowly moving inwards, until BB-8 interrupted the two by nudging Finn's leg. 

Finn pulled away and bit his lip, looking at Poe again. "She's such a cockblocker." He joked and bent down to pick BB-8 up. "Ah, look at you, BB! Do you want love too?" Finn smiled and bumped his nose against the cat. 

"Wanna watch a cheesy Christmas movie now?" Poe interjected wanting to go to sleep.

"No! We have to light the fireworks, come on!" Finn jumped up from the couch leaving an anxious Poe and an annoyed BB-8 behind.

-

It started off slow. First, the little Pop-It's that of course, pops, when you throw them on the ground. It didn't bother BB-8 or Poe. Then the second was the Sparklers. The third was Roman Candles. And Lastly were the show fireworks.

He had some anxiety, but he could deal. He had Finn.

Poe sat in the grass, holding onto BB-8 as he watched Finn run back from lighting the last show firework. 

"Having fun?" Poe asked quickly taking Finn's hand in his own. 

"Of course I am." The other replied and glanced at Poe. "You?"

"With you here I am." Poe grinned his eyes jumping from the different colors being given off during the small light show. 

When it stopped they shared another kiss but were again interrupted by, not BB-8, but a one last firework shooting which scared all three of them. 

"Shit! I guess it was one left, huh Poe?" Finn chuckled "BB bolted- Poe?"

Poe was taking short ragged breaths through his mouth and staring off into the distance, Finn having to call his name multiple times before he reacted.

"Poe, listen." Finn almost pleaded as the other's face jerked towards his. "Is it okay if I touch you?" He asked and got a shaky yes from the other. "Okay, let's go inside," Finn grunted as he helped the stumbling man up to his feet and made their way into their house. 

"It's okay, Poe. You're okay just breathe." Finn lead them to the couch where they sat down. "Here like this," Finn softy grabbed Poe's fist and open it placing it on his chest, grass from outside falling from his grip. Poe took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Just like that, see?"

After about thirty more minutes with reassuring words from Finn, Poe's breathing had calmed down with an occasional hitch, and that was great progress, but Poe was still shaking and sweat was slowly going down his face.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

Poe slowly shook his head side to side.

"Water?"

Poe repeated his actions.

"Okay, is it fine with you if I leave for a second, I won't be long."

Finn squeezed Poe's hand as he got the okay. He quickly walked into their room and pulled the cover and pillows off of the bed before walking back into the living room and dropping off the items. 

"One more thing," Finn said leaving for the kitchen and quickly coming back with a half-frozen bottle of water and a granola bar. 

"Here you go." Fin said putting the items into Poe's hand. "Here, move your legs up, there you go" Finn continued to push the couches together before sitting back down with the other, pulling the cover over their legs.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?"

"Yeah, I am. BB-8?" The large main coon came somewhere out of hiding and right onto Poe's lap. "I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry at all, it was my fault I should've known-"

"Finn, I didn't even tell you that loud noises can affect me, I just told you about the nightmares. There was no way you could've known."

"But-"

"No buts, it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't your's either, Poe."

"If it makes you feel better, you kept me calm for the whole time. It's just that late one took me by surprise." 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now, but later." Poe took Fin's hand. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was my first star wars fic and I just really wanted a finn/poe new years thing so i rushed it out haha. (aka dialogue and some parts of the fic is dry ((lol i say some))
> 
> (p.s. did you know you actually aren't supposed to hold roman candles in your hand im shook my whole life has been a lie


End file.
